mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Emily
She is a young woman living with her grandmother, Sophie, on the family farm. She spends most of her time wandering the wheat fields, shirking her duties, and chasing after baby chicks that have wandered off. Background Emily was born in Portia, she is the granddaughter of Granny Sophie. Her parents work in the city-state of Atara, leaving her to look after her grandmother and the farm. She's a cheerful and sunny girl who took on that challenge with a smile. Emily loves her animals, one often sees her with them. Personal Life Emily was born on Spring of Day 17. At some point in her life, she lived with her grandmother Sophie at her ranch in Portia. Sophie used to tell Emily stories of her grandfather, who was a man of adventure. Emily had wanted to follow in his footsteps, diving through ruins, finding relics, and fight off AIs in the Peripheries. Although, she claims that she grew up and real life got in the way, though she loves her current life."Granny used to tell me about my Grandpa, a man of adventure. For a long time I've wanted to follow in his footsteps, dive through all the famed ruins, find relics and fight off AIs in the Peripheries... haha. Then I grew up and real life got in the way. I do love my life right now, mind you." - when having a casual talk during a play date. When conversing during a play date, Emily claims to want a telescope as she loves looking at the stars at night, comparing them to fireflies and how her father used to tell her stories about the constellations."I love to look at the stars at night! They're like fireflies. My dad used to tell me all the stories about the constellations. So a telescope would be nice." - when asking for her interests. She also hates sharp things, such as swords and knives."Well, I can tell you that I don't like anything sharp, like swords and knives." - when asking for her interests. Physical Appearance Emily keeps her hair in a braid and wears white earrings. She wears a plaid red and white shirt, while tying the ends into a bow. She wears skinny blue jeans and a brown belt buckle. She sports brown work boots. Related Characters lives with her grandmother, Sophie, at Sophie's Ranch. She is Friends with Antoine and Sonia, with whom she can be found gossiping and having lunch at The Round Table. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Sophie| | Antoine| | Sonia|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. |-|Monday-Wednesday, Saturday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Friend :Gives gift sometimes ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, will also receive a 25% discount at Emily's Winter Shop Romance spoiler: If you choose to romance Emily, you will need to work with Albert in order to successfully propose to her. He will send you the following letter: We've finished construction on the Pumpkin Room. Let's make the proposal location in front of her house tomorrow at dusk. You've gotta keep her away from there before that time so we can set it up! Or else it'll ruin the surprise! Take her on a date to the waterfall or something, waste some time. Come back after dusk. Albert More details are needed here. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hey there! I'm Emily, your next door neighbor. It's so nice to have new people move into our town. You should drop by my ranch sometime! ;Stranger * I love granny's farm. It's so full of life! I can spend a whole day tending the crops and playing with the animals. * Sonia made me plant some cucumbers and tomatoes as the basis for some facial cream. I'm actually looking forward to the result. * Granny is having trouble remembering things. I wonder what I can do to help her? * Hi, you're here as well, what a coincidence! * Granny made some fresh pumpkin pies. Come and buy some when you have time! |-|Missions= *Mission: The Farmer: How about the planter boxes? |-|Sparring= ;Start * Let's play. * Last round, I'm a bit busy. * Don't look down on me. * Don't think for a minute that I'm not super strong. * Ha, let's fight! * Still want to spar with me? * Let's spar another round. * I'm really going to beat you this time! * Who's going to win this time? * Ok, last time! I need to go feed the chickens. * You really are clingy! * Stop trying to spar with me. Come play on the farm when you have time. * I don't want to fight anymore. ;Win * Are you throwing this game because we're sparring in front of my granny? * Workout and drink lots of milk, which you can buy from my farm, by the way. * Teehee, I win. * Did you go easy on me? * Another round? * Are you hurt? * You need to eat more eggs to make you stronger. * You need to eat more eggs to make you stronger. * I'll be more gentle next time. * It's not going to be that easy to beat me. * I win! * It's alright, someone always has to lose. * We can fight when you're ready. * It's finally over, heh. ;Lose * Whew...I lost. * I can't beat you. * I can't spar anymore, I have work to do. * So tired, let's head home granny. * Oh no, I lost. * I think I'll go back to the farm. * You need to drink more milk to get stronger. * Ok, I lose. * I don't want to admit defeat. * I'll not lose next time. * Why are you so strong? * I'm tired after today's farm work. * I going to take a long rest. * Ah, that hurts. * I'm so tired, I going home. * My stomach is growling. * Oh, defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * Baked Rice with Chicken Curry is simply the best! It's this rice mixed with chicken and potatoes, covered in curry. The taste is out of this world! * You should try the Potato Fruit Cake! It's delicious! * I'm trying to have some balance in my diet, so I'm eating lots of veggies. * Highwind Fried Rice is the best fried rice that I've tried, Stewed Rice Meat Supreme is also pretty good. * I really enjoy salad. I come here a lot, the servings are huge, so don't order too much. * Bitter foods make me lose my appetite, so I try not to touch these. * I don't really like bitter food, so please don't order that! * You know, I think coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in. * The bitter melon mix really lives up to its name, so bitter and nasty! * I refuse to eat fish after I heard that they have a lot of parasites in them. * I prefer eating vegetables, so more salads for me, hehe. * The salads here are pretty decent. ;Ask about work *(So what's life like on the ranch?) ** Well, I'm taking over more and more responsibilities from my Grandma as she gets older, so I'm busy all the time. My Granny forgets things easily now, yesterday she forgot to feed the animals again... *(Do you get tired from the farm work?) ** Oh yeah, but I love my animals, so it's refreshing everyday to go out there and see their faces. ***(I can help out!) ****That's so nice of you, thank you! ***(Not much I can do to help, I'm busy all the time.) ****It's fine, running the workshop must be hard work as well. ;Casual talk * I've been to Ethea with my parents. It's very beautiful. Our ancestors came from Ethea, so we went to visit our old family. I was surprised to see so many robots in their towns. * I visited Highwind before, it's on the border with your home country. They weren't kidding when they named that town, it had the most windmills I've ever seen. ;Compliment * (Your animals are so lively, you must work pretty hard to take care of all of them.) I really enjoy my work. I've loved animals since I was little. * (You work on a farm, yet you have such smooth skin.) Oh, thanks! I use Sonia's skin cream, it's very effective! |-|Friend= ;Friend * Try hanging out with my friends sometimes, they're really nice people. * If you see any of my chicks running around, can you please help me by gathering them up and taking them back to the farm? * My grandma makes the best pumpkin pie in the alliance. One taste of it can leave you drooling. * I enjoy chatting with Sonia and Antoine. They seem to know a lot. * I just don't understand why my mother and father didn't like the farm life. I enjoy it very much with grandma. |-|Romance= ;Girlfriend * Everytime when I see my chicks and ducks, I think of you. You're all so cute! * Let's go on a date once in a while, I really want to spend some time with you. ;Spouse * Don't worry, I'll help you with all the housework so you can focus on the workshop. Just don't push yourself too hard, we're living a comfortable life already. * It's so nice being with you! I'm glad we live close to Granny as well, so I can still help her out sometimes. * Antoine and Sonia both think my skin is getting better and better after our marriage, what do you think? Teehee. ;Jealous * I don't know if I can ever forgive you... |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Please leave, thanks. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Would you look at all that food churning in there! Looks so inviting! I want to get some more! Gift |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |version=1.0 }} Desires Spar Emily is eligible for sparring. RPS Emily is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Bowl of Rice, Salad, and Vegetable *Dislikes Bitter Food and Fish and Sea Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Bamboo Papaya and Seafood with Rice because it is both Bowl of Rice and Fish and Sea Food; Banner Fish Salad because it is both Salad and Fish and Sea Food; and Golden Radish Soup because it is both Vegetable and Fish and Sea Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} ;Mission: Chicken Run :The chickens in Emily's farm are running wild, which is causing her a major headache. Help Emily catch all of her chickens back. ::This mission becomes a recurring secondary mission, taking place in front of Sophie's Ranch. Completion rewards +15 Relationship and 5 Eggs. ;Mission: Emily's Invitation :The weather's getting hot, Emily invites you to go pick some watermelons at her farm. ;Mission: A Cup of Melancholy :The Autumn Festival is coming up, and Emily's Mr. Melon has stopped growing. Try to cheer her up by going to the restaurant with her and ordering her some Rainbow Lemon Juice. ::This mission is available after completing Mission: Emily's Invitation. ;Mission: The Farmer :Emily gave a crafting recipe for a Small Planter Box and some seeds, learn and craft a Small Planter Box, then plant the seeds. Show Emily the harvest. ;Mission: Toby's Secret Crush :Help Toby pick out a gift for Emily. Click "Send Gift" to Emily when prepared. Commerce commissions Emily often sends out a commission to help out the farm. Below are some examples of commissions from Emily: *Craft 7 Stone Bricks *Craft 12 Wooden Boards *Craft 20 Fiber Cloth *Craft 3 Umbrella *Craft 3 Casual Hoodie Trivia If the player character picks up one of the chickens in Sophie's Ranch Emily will chase after the player and attack. Doing 20 or so points of damage with each hit. Gallery Emily.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes